Was bleibt
by Wuestenkrieger
Summary: Niccolò Machiavelli spiegelt sein Leben wider.
1. Chapter 1

Florenz 1474

Rennen, Springen, Fallen lassen, Aufstehen, wieder Rennen.

Von Weitem höre ich die anderen Kinder toben und schreien. Sie spielen Fangen und Verstecken oder schlagen mit Stöcken aufeinander ein und tun so, als wären sie große Ritter. Manchmal sehe ich einen von ihnen in der Ferne durch den Wald huschen.

Gerne würde ich ihm hinterhergehen, ihm folgen und mitspielen, doch dann höre ich wieder die Stimme, die mir sagt, dass ich mich auf den Boden fallen lassen soll und wieder Aufstehen und Weiterrennen. Immer weiter. Immer wieder.

Ich rede mir ein, dass die Kinder mich sowieso nicht mitspielen lassen würden. Früher haben sie noch manchmal gefragt, ob ich mitkomme, doch mein Vater lies es nicht zu. Er überhäufte mich stattdessen mit Büchern, wollte, dass ich Latein und Mathematik lerne und fragte mich ständig über die alten, verstaubten Schriften aus, um mein Wissen zu überprüfen.

Er tut es heute immer noch. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich ganz froh über das körperliche Training. Vielleicht üben wir ja heute sogar noch den Schwertkampf. Ich hoffe es. Es ist besser als Fallen lassen, Aufstehen, Rennen.

Doch selbst wenn. Die dort unten sehen wirklich glücklich aus.


	2. Chapter 2

**So aufgrund einer einzelnen Person kommt das nächste Kapitel doch schon heute. Ich kann dir einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. ;)**

**Viel Spaß. Ich würde mich über viele Reviews freuen. :)**

* * *

Florenz 1485/1486

Mein Training darf ich nun alleine vollführen ohne, dass mein Vater ständig anwesend ist. Es ist befreiend und dennoch fühle ich mich einsam. Bis jetzt, denn dort steht sie. Sie scheint aufgeregt und wütend. Ein junger Mann belästigt sie und stößt ihr den, mit Äpfeln gefüllten, Korb aus der Hand. Er lacht dreckig doch das währt nicht lange, als er meine Faust zu spüren bekommt. Außer im Training habe ich noch niemals jemanden geschlagen. Aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, der jungen Frau helfen zu können. Ich helfe ihr dabei, die Äpfel wieder einzusammeln und sie verrät mir ihren Namen: Elena.

Wir freunden uns an und ich verbringe viele Stunden bei ihr. Stunden, die ich eigentlich trainieren sollte. Doch ich kann nicht. Ich habe so etwas noch niemals zuvor gefühlt und jede Minute ohne sie, scheint wie verschwendete Zeit. Niemals werde ich diesen ersten Kuss vergessen, der mich meiner Sinne beraubt. Ich will, dass dieser Tag niemals endet.

Doch mein Vater ist mir auf den Fersen. Er hat bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und uns enttarnt. Ihre Tränen wollen mein Herz zerreißen, als ich ihr offenbare, dass mein Vater mich fortschicken will. Er will nicht, dass ich mich durch irgendetwas von meinen Aufgaben ablenken lasse. Sie will mit mir durchbrennen, doch ich halte sie ab. Es darf nicht sein, dass sie ihre Familie im Stich lässt. Nicht wegen mir.

Ich gebe ihr einen letzten Kuss und lasse sie stehen. Ich kann mich nicht umdrehen. Ich würde ihren Anblick und ihre Tränen nicht ertragen.


	3. Chapter 3

Toskana 1486

Ich stehe auf dem Turm und beobachte, wie mein Ziel sich langsam durch die nächtlichen Straßen auf mich zu bewegt.

Ich schweife kurz ab und erinnere mich an meine Ankunft in Monteriggioni. Der Mentor nahm mich mit offenen Armen auf. Er schien mir barmherzig und gleichzeitig gnadenlos gegenüber seinen Feinden zu sein.

Auch bei ihm musste ich trainieren, jeden Tag. Doch dieses Training war anders. Ich bemerkte es gleich am ersten Tag. Es war anders. Er lobte mich. Er meinte, mein Vater hätte mir viel beigebracht und ich wäre ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Immer habe ich mich nach diesen Worten aus dem Munde meines Vaters gesehnt, doch sie niemals gehört. Diese Worte vom Mentor zu hören, war mehr als nur ein schwacher Trost für mich.

Mario brachte mir bis heute viel bei und zeigte mir neue Wege, die ich vorher nicht kannte. Er hat Vertrauen in mich und auch die anderen haben es, sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier oben stehen. Es tut gut, dieses Vertrauen kennen lernen zu dürfen. Ich fühle mich in der Bruderschaft wohl. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Zustand immer anhalten wird.

Mein Opfer hat den Turm erreicht. Es ist allein unterwegs. Umso leichter für mich. Ich atme einmal tief ein. Dann springe ich. Lautlos haucht der Mann sein letztes Leben aus. Ich verstecke seinen Leichnam in einem Heuhaufen und wische das Blut von meinem Dolch, als ich lautlos in der Nacht verschwinde.


	4. Chapter 4

Florenz 1500

In den letzten Jahren habe ich viele Leichname gesehen und dennoch fühlt es sich seltsam an, ihn ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Doch auch als sie damit beginnen, die Erde auf meinen Vater zu werfen und somit sein Grab zu verschließen kann ich keine Trauer empfinden. Aber auch keine Erleichterung. Ich empfinde nichts.

Zu Vieles ist passiert und doch so wenig. Wo waren die Worte geblieben, welche ich mir immer gewünscht hatte zu hören? Kein Lob, keine Bestätigung ist jemals über seine Lippen gekommen. War es nun richtig oder falsch gewesen? Befinde ich mich auf dem Holzweg oder nicht? Doch ich habe alles getan. Alles, was mein Vater für mich gewollt hatte. Er musste stolz gewesen sein. Hoffentlich. Ansonsten wären die letzten Jahre und die Entbehrungen alle umsonst gewesen. Nein. Nicht umsonst. Aber dennoch leer.

Als wir von der Beerdigung nach Hause gehen sehe ich plötzlich Elena. Seit Jahren habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen und es grenzt schon beinahe an einen göttlichen Zufall, dass ich ihr gerade heute begegne. Doch ich merke schnell, dass nichts mehr so ist, wie es früher einmal war, als ich die beiden Kinder entdecke, die um sie herumschwirren.

Nun kommt auch noch ein Mann hinzu, welcher ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legt. Ich versuche meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und grüße sie freundlich. Sie lächelt zurück. Mein Herz macht einen Satz, doch ich kann nicht tun, was ich möchte. Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Das ist nicht meine Art.


	5. Chapter 5

Florenz 1513

Die letzten Jahre waren ein ständiges Auf und Ab in meinem Leben.

Marios Tod erschütterte mich zutiefst. Viel tiefer, als es der Tod meines Vaters jemals gekonnt hätte. Der Mann, der mir so viel beigebracht und mich ermutigt hatte und zugleich auch noch der oberste Assassine der Bruderschaft, der Mentor, er war tot.

Ich übernahm seinen Platz im Orden, doch ich merkte schnell, dass ich nicht Mario war, denn die anderen hörten kaum auf mich. Damals wusste ich nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Heute weiß ich, dass alles offensichtlich mit meinen Mängeln in zwischenmenschlichem Verhalten begonnen hatte. Ich habe es ja wirklich versucht, doch ich bin nun einmal kein Ezio Auditore, der die Menschen sofort von seinen Ideen begeistern kann und außer bei seinen Feinden, bei allen beliebt ist.

Glücklicherweise lernte ich Marietta kennen. Sie stand mir auch in schweren Zeiten immer zur Seite und ermutigte mich weiter zu machen. Sie gab mir genau das, was ich brauchte. Dieses Gefühl, dass ich nach der Beziehung mit Elena so viele Jahre schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Ich bin froh, dass ich es in Marietta wieder gefunden habe.

Sie nahm viel Last von meinen Schultern. Auch, als La Volpe mich verdächtigte, ein Verräter zu sein. Ich merkte damals, wie die Schlinge um meinen Hals sich immer fester zu zog. Es war egal, was ich versuchte, sagte oder tat kaum einer wollte mir mehr vertrauen. Immer öfter konnte ich diese Blicke der anderen auf mir spüren, wie sie begannen, La Volpe zu glauben, wie sie redeten und nur darauf warteten, dass ich einen Fehler beging, der mich entlarven würde.

Marietta war in dieser Zeit die Einzige gewesen, die mir die Kraft geben konnte, doch noch weiter zu machen. Vor den anderen hätte ich nie Schwäche gezeigt, doch zu Hause in ihren Armen brach ich zusammen, wenn ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Aber sie fing mich immer wieder auf und half mir, meinen Weg weiter zu gehen. Dafür werde ich ihr immer dankbar sein.

Doch nicht nur sie half mir damals durch all diesen Schmerz, denn genau in jenem Moment der Schwäche lernte ich Ezios Freundschaft erst richtig kennen und schätzen, denn er hatte mir immer vertraut und bewies meine Unschuld. Noch dazu schaffte er das, was ich alleine niemals hätte bewerkstelligen können: er führte uns wieder zusammen und so war es nur logisch, dass ich ihm meinen Posten im Orden überließ und ihn zum neuen Mentor ernannte. Er war der Einzige, der diesen Posten verdient hatte.

Die Assassinen vertrauten mir wieder und auch meine politische Karriere verlief gut. Natürlich gab es hin und wieder Rückschläge, doch diese wurden von den Erfolgen überwogen. Bis zu dem Tag, als die Medici wieder in Florenz einmarschierten.

Auf einen Schlag hin verlor ich alles. Mein Geld, meinen Besitz, meine Freiheit. Das Einzige, worauf ich im Moment hoffen kann ist, dass es meiner Familie gut geht und dass sie auf mich warten werden und mich mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn ich diese Hölle einmal verlassen habe. Nur dieser Gedanke gibt mir die Kraft, diese Schläge zu überstehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sant'Andrea in Percussina 1524

Ich möchte es mir nicht eingestehen, versuche es zu verbergen, doch meine Frau erkennt meine Zweifel. Sie hat sie immer erkannt. Ich kann es nicht mehr verhehlen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Meine politische Karriere ist wohl für immer vorbei und auch für die Assassinen werde ich mit der Zeit zu alt. Ich muss meinen Platz frei machen für die jüngere Generation und das gefällt mir nicht. Ich habe noch nie gerne aufgegeben, was ich besaß.

Doch dann gehe ich nach draußen und ein Lächeln zeigt sich auf meinem Gesicht. Da sind sie. Meine fünf Jungs und meine Tochter. Ich sehe sie trainieren. Sie wollen in meine Fußstapfen treten. Allesamt.

Der Mittlere ist gerade das erste Mal verliebt und ich lasse ihn. Ich bin nicht, wie mein Vater. Natürlich habe ich sie trainiert, doch ich habe ihnen auch ihren Freiraum gelassen. Sie Erfahrungen mit anderen Menschen sammeln lassen. Ich hoffe, dass sie besser mit Anderen umgehen können, als ich. Doch ich brauche keine Zweifel zu haben. Ich weiß, dass sie es können und dass sie alles schaffen werden, was sie wollen.

Meine Frau tritt zu mir und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich sehe sie an und sehe, wie sie lächelt. Ich lächle zurück und nehme sie in den Arm. Gemeinsam beobachten wir unsere Kinder, unseren ganzen Stolz. Ich sehe in ihnen die Zukunft. Sehe, was aus dem Assassinenorden geworden ist, was wir daraus gemacht haben und ich bin mir sicher: alles, jeder einzelne Tag, hat sich gelohnt. Alles war richtig und alles wird gut.


End file.
